1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to systems used to cool computer hardware and more particularly to an adaptor for a graphics module.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is an isometric view illustrating a prior art cooling system 100 used to cool a heat-generating electronic device, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), in a computer. As shown, cooling system 100 characteristically includes a blower/fan 106, fins 109 and a bottom plate 111. Typically, cooling system 100 is thermally coupled to the GPU, for example using thermal adhesive or grease having thermal properties that facilitate transferring heat generated by the GPU to the bottom plate 111. Cooling system 100 may also include a heat sink lid (not shown), which, among other things, prevents particles and other contaminants from entering blower/fan 106 and air blown from blower/fan 106 from escaping cooling system 100. The heat sink lid, together with the fins 109 and the bottom plate 111, define a plurality of air channels 108.
Blower/fan 106 is configured to force air through air channels 108 over bottom plate 111 such that the heat generated by the GPU transfers to the air. The heated air then exits cooling system 100, as depicted by flow lines 114, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the GPU into the external environment. This process cools the GPU, preventing the device from overheating during operation. Air channels 108 are configured to direct air blown from blower/fan 106 over bottom plate 111 and into the external environment in a manner that most efficiently removes heat from the GPU.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a prior art computer 200, such as a desktop, laptop, server, mainframe, set-top box, cellular phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like within which the cooling system 100 for cooling the GPU 216 is incorporated. As shown, computer 200 includes a housing 201, within which a motherboard 204 resides. Mounted on motherboard 204 are a central processing unit (CPU) 206, a processor cooler 208 for cooling CPU 206, and one or more peripheral component interface (PCI) cards 212, each interfaced with a slot located in the back part of housing 201. A system fan 210 is attached to the housing 201 for removing heat from computer 200. Motherboard 204 further incorporates a graphics card 202 that enables computing device 200 to rapidly process graphics related data for graphics intensive applications such as gaming applications. Graphics card 202 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) upon which a plurality of circuit components (not shown), such as memory chips and the like, are mounted. In addition, graphics card 200 includes GPU 216, mounted to one face of graphics card 202, for processing graphics related data.
Because the computational requirements of GPU 216 are typically quite substantial, GPU 216 tends to generate a large amount of heat during operation. If the generated heat is not properly dissipated, the performance of GPU 216 degrades. For this reason, cooling system 100, which is configured to remove heat from GPU 216, is coupled to GPU 216.
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram illustrating a prior art computer 305 having an alternative cooling system 300 incorporated therein. Cooling system 300 is coupled to graphics card 302 in order to dissipate heat generated by the GPU 316 and other surface mounted components (not shown). Cooling system 300 is interfaced to graphics card 302 via a mounting plate 320 that is adapted for coupling to mounting holes on graphics card 302. Cooling system 300 further includes a passive heat transport device 315, such as a heat pipe, and a heat exchanger 325 coupled to GPU 316 using mounting plate 320. The heat pipe 315 is a passive heat transfer device, employing two-phase flow to achieve an extremely high thermal conductivity. The heat pipe 315 includes a vapor chamber and a wick structure which draws liquid (e.g. water) to a heat source (provided by the heat generated by the GPU 316 and transferred through the base 320) by the use of capillary forces. The liquid evaporates in the wick when heated and the resulting vapor escapes to the vapor chamber of the heat pipe where the vapor is then forced by a resulting pressure gradient to cooler regions of the heat pipe for condensation. The condensed liquid is then returned to the heat source via the capillary action. The cooler region of the heat pipe 315 is in thermal communication with a system fan 310 via heat exchanger 325.
Each of the graphics cards 202, 302 is modular, thereby having a standard connector that interfaces with a mating standard connector of a respective motherboard 204, 304. The configuration of the standard connector is governed by a standard, such as peripheral component interface express (PCI Express), mobile PCI Express module (MXM), peripheral component interface (PCI), and Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP). A modular graphics card allows for a user to upgrade the graphics card for a particular computer and/or allows an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) to offer different graphics cards for a particular computer.
Even though a particular graphics card complies with a particular standard, there is still substantial variation between graphics cards from different vendors and even different graphics cards from the same vendor. Parameters, such as placement of the GPU and/or memory units on a graphics card, dimensions of the graphics card, number of memory units, location of power supply, components that require cooling, height of components, etc., will vary such that one particular cooling system configured for a particular graphics card will not interface with another graphics card complying with the same standard. Therefore, if the graphics card for a particular computer is upgraded, then the cooling system for that graphics card must also be replaced. Replacement of the cooling system is cumbersome especially in small form factor computers, such as servers, laptops, and PDAs, where the cooling systems are very compact to accommodate limited space availability. Further, when a new graphics card is designed by a particular vendor, a new or substantially re-configured cooling system must also be designed.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a standard interface between a graphics card and a cooling system.